Lasha
This info will change over time and more content will be added for better information about the character Lasha is a young Lizarian female. She is known to the ENDO Legion as the Clobber Charger mainly because of her super human strength and the speed of her punches. She travels and fights off the occupied ENDO forces stations in one of the numerous villages in land of Tetra. Appearance Lasha is a light green, with a light cream yellow underbelly, short tail Lizarian female. She has dark navy blue hair and gray eyes and standing about 5' 6''. She appears to not that strong onthe outside, but she does have a strong looking physique underneath her clothing. Lasha wears a red All Terrain Jumpsuit with pink decals on the shoulders, hips side of her thighs, and back with a zipper running from her neck to her stomach. She wears long black fingerless gloves with yellow on the end of the openings. She also wears Thigh High boots with yellow soles and round pull tabs. She can be also be seeing wearing a red poncho or a tethered cloak. Other Outfits When Lasha was 4, she wore a overall denium skirt with a orange shirt with pigtails on her. When she was a teenager she wore a black sleeveless skin tight AT jumpsuit knockoff with a red, sleeveless, old torn shirt and black sandals. When she is sleeping, washing, or getting her jumpsuit repaired. She wears a burgundy t-shirt with burgundy striped underwear. Personality Lasha is an outspoken, outgoing, eager, optimistic, and positive individual. She's kind towards others, mainly children. She would give people words of encouragement and help them boost their confidence. Lasha can be also stern and strict when the situation calls for it. She will not put up with any deceptions and tricks. Lasha also has a cocky personality, known to mess with anyone with a short fuse. She would mess with Commander Endo, her arch rival. Taunting him to give it all he's got and ultimately thwarting his plans. Early Life Lasha is the youngest child of two. She was born the small village of Tora, a small trading town. Lasha and her older brother, Alak, never knew parents when they were born. The two siblings were raised in an orphanage. When Alak turned 18. He took Lasha and raised her to the best of his abilites. One day, Lasha showed early signs of her potential power and Alak offered to train Lasha to hone in her skills and strenghts to become a powerful fight. Lasha wanted to become a fighter, and whats to fight for those who can't fight for themselves and bring hope to the world of Tetra. One day, when Lasha turned 18. She left her village and set off to travel the land, training herself to become a powerful fighter and bring hope to the world. For the next five years she trained the land, coming across 2 other teachers that trained her and sculpted her to become the beacon of hope that the world needed in its time of despair. Her strength and training Lasha from a very young age has been training herself to become stronger. She wants to fight for those who can't fight for themselves. When she told her brother, Alak this information, he trained her some basic fighting techniques up until she turned 18. She began traveling by herself ever since. Sometime between 18 to 23, she trained with several teachers, teaching her in different forms of martial arts and training her body. After a couple of years of this, she has become so strong; so strong, she could flick a boulder with just a finger and it would turn to ash. Abilities